Atardecer
by Loui's Salvatore Compton
Summary: Los Volturis vuelven de America Que sucedera ahora ? despues de Amanecer Jane empieza a sentir amor por Aro o ya sentia ese amor desde mucho tiempo atras como logro ocultarlo? Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer
1. Ya matamos a ese maldito

**POV Jane  
**

Ya habíamos vuelto de Brasil habíamos exterminado con ese Maldito llamado Joham, el padre del imbecil que era mitad/vampiro llamado Nahuel aunque antes de acabar con el.

_**Flashback**_

_**Se percato de que veniamos por el y en vez de salir huyendo el pobre madilto acelero hacia nosotros como que hacia falta que Alec y Yo no presentaramos y le dijeramos nuestras abilidades. Pero logro tomar a Sulplicia la esposa de mi maestro, mi Aro. La pobre basura tenia la abilidad de prender en fuego al que tocara con las manos y de ella salia el fuego si el se lo proponia , pero al instante que tomo con la manos a Sulplicia la quemo.**_

_**Aro-me grito - JANE!!! Y al instante ese maldito se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mirandome como si desiera mi muerte con la mirada mientras yo le sonreia pero la que iba a morir no era precisamente yo. Estaba toda la realeza vampiricas en el Amazonas, Brazil . Entonces Aro se acerco y dijo: Adios, Amigo Joham -gentilmente y le arranco la cabeza con lo cual quedo hecho polvo. **_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Aro, Mi Aro bueno era mi maestro asi era como no veia o no? No estaba igual nunca me dolia nada en la vida, mas bien yo producia el dolor,aunque nada mas me dolia que verlo mal.

- Jane..- Felix me saco de mis pensamientos- Estas bien?

- Claro que si!! –repondi al instante

- Hmm.. bueno ok voy a seguir en lo mio – díjo el gradulon y se fue

Me diriji hacia los tres tronos pero el unico que estaba era Aro con una expresión indescifrable.

- Maestro.. - dije mientra me acercaba

- Que querida? – dijo volteandose hacia mi y enfocando sus ojos rubí en mi aunque los mio y los de el eran iguales yo sentia que su tonalidad era diferente mas profunda.

- No puedo verte asi!! - repondi automáticamente

- Como asi?

- Ido de este mundo, perdido, inexpresivo – entonces segui – si para acabar con eso tienes que matrame por no haberla salvado Matame y ya – termine

Se paro de su trono central y camino tranquilamente pero cuando llego a mi me abrazo muy fuerte

- No te voy a matar tu eres mi todo, si tu mueres ahí si tendria yo que morir .

- Aro. – interrumpió Marcus con su voz muy gruesa, si hubiera sido cualquier otro ya se estaria revolcando en el piso de dolor aunque marcos era el mas tranquilo de todos era como un padre para mi – Tenemos problemas

- Lo siento querida jane.. - dijo al igual de grueso sonriendome algo que no hacia con bastante frecuencia.

- que sucede Marcus? - dijo Aro algo preocupado

- Carlisle esta al telefono, tiene algo que decirte - Respondio Marcus y nos dirijimos a la recepcion donde esta la insinificante humana de Gianna la cual habiamos dejado encerrada mientras nuestro viaje a a America y tambien estaba toda la guardia y los tres lideres en la recepcion.

- Hola, Hermano - Le dije Alec y le bese la mejilla - Hola Hermana - respondio y me devolvio el beso

- Ho il mio signore (Tenga mi Señor) - dijo la insinificante humana y le entrego el telefono a mi maestro

- Grazie Gianna - dijo y puso el arapato en su oido

-Hola mi querido amigo ¿Que sucede?.. - dijo y empezo la conversacion.


	2. Gracias Carlisle

_**POV JANE**_

- Aro no pienses nada malo solo nos preguntábamos por el futuro de tuyo y de todos ustedes – dijo Carlisle

- Tranquilo mi querido que es lo que sucede? – dijo algo preocupado aunque no mucho mi gran maestro

- Bueno, como te decía nos preguntamos por el futuro de ustedes y Alice observo que van a tener una batalla.

- Quien? – pregunto mi maestro no tan preocupado

- Recuerdas a Vladimir y Stefan? – Pregunto Carlisle – Claro mis amigos rumanos – dijo Aro

- Aro ellos están armando un ejercito de vampiros en Rumania para atacar Volterra y derrocarlos a ustedes – dijo Carlisle

En el momento que escuche eso me reí pero en realidad los malditos pordioseros rumanos tenían el valor de venir a atacarnos volví a sonreír pero todos los demás en la recepción estaban serios sobre todo Caius por que no tenia ningún don entonces Aro se volvió hacia mi y me dedico una gran sonrisa, en ese momento sabia que pensaba lo mismo que entre el y yo había una conexión yo lo sabia.

- Mi querido amigo sabes con exactitud cuando pretende venir? - pregunto mi maestro mi aro a Carlisle todavía sonriéndome

- Según Alice dice que tal vez entre 5 o 6 meses porque quieren tener un gran ejercito ya tiene alrededor de 15 vampiros con ellos ahora.

- Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho con tanta anticipación – respondió mi maestro con dulzura

- No te preocupes Aro y siento lo de Sulplicia – dijo con gran sinceridad pero yo quería saber que iba a responder mi maestro

- Estoy tranquilo pienso que tal vez ella debes estar mejor y algo me dice que mi amor esta todavía en este mundo – dijo mirándome y todos se me quedaron viendo en verdad supe que si fuera humana estaría con la cara toda roja menos mal era vampira. Al instante me puse demasiado seria y todos me quitaron las miradas de encima.

- Esta bien bueno mi querido amigo adiós – dijo finalmente Carlisle – Igual mi querido amigo- dijo mi maestro

- Grazie il mio caro secretario (Gracias mi querida secretaria) – dijo dándole el teléfono a la ridícula humana

- Nulla, mio signore (De nada, mi señor) – Respondió la basura

- Aro que vamos a hacer? Cuando partimos para Rumania? – Dijo Caius tropezando las palabras

- No te preocupes mi querido Caius esa vez los vamos a esperar a que ellos vengan a nosotros - dijo mi maestro

- Tengo un plan en mente creo que funcionara, pero maestro lo podemos hablar a solas - dije tranquila y con una sonrisa

- Por Supuesto mi querida Jane – dijo y salimos de la recepción hacia su despacho


	3. Conversacion y Sollozos

_**POV JANE**_

No tenia planeado hablar nada sobre lo del enfrentamiento con los Malditos Rumanos quería saber que fue lo que sucedió en la tarde y tal vez hablar con el de lo de la guerra. Me abrió la puerta de su despacho como todo caballero y me dijo que me sentara en la silla y entonces cerro la puerta y se arrodillo en frente de mi.

- Por que Será que presiento que lo que me vas a decir no tiene nada que ver con los de los queridos rumanos – me dijo sonriéndome

- Que fue eso de la tarde? – Pregunte sin confianza

- Nada fui como cuando un padre se preocupa por su hija – en el momento que dijo eso sentí las lágrimas estancadas en mis ojos pero contraataque

- Sabes que no fue así –dije mientras le tomaba su gran cabellera negra – tu me necesitas al igual que yo a ti Aro.

- No Jane esto no puede ser tu eres una niña – dijo –si soy una niña estancada en los 14 años y tengo 4509 años y tu eres un adulto estancado en los 26 años pero tienes 5009 años ah? por eso no te puedo amar como te amo.- dije y Salí corriendo pero antes de cruzar la puerta el se me puso en frente.

- Quítate, Quítate –dije entre sollozos dándole golpes en el pecho sin fuerza

En ese momento no supe más que decir me tomo entre sus dos manos y en susurro me dijo:

- Te amo Jane siempre te eh amado pero no te quiero hacer daño – dijo fijando su mirada en mi ojos rojos

- Mas Daño me haces si no estas conmigo Aro – Dije y me escabullí por la puerta pero aun sollozando

Salí del despacho pero no tenía ganas de ir a mi habitación entonces decidí irme a un pasadizo que la salida daba a la montaña en Volterra pero antes Alec me detuvo:

-Que sucede hermanita? – pregunto sonriente

Cuando escuche esas palabras lo abrase entre sollozos Tranquila, Jane-dijo Alec – Quieres dormir un rato? Alec era el único que con su don podía hacerme como si estuviera dormida.

-Si Alec me rendí camine a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama que nunca usaba para dormir solo para pensar y Alec uso su don con el cual quede sin mi sentido y cerré los ojos para sentir como que estoy durmiendo.


	4. La Mia Cantante

_**POV ARO **_

Me sentía mal, quería tanto estar con Jane la amaba tanto era mi todo mi ser era mi mas grande razón para seguir vivo pero no quería lastimarla aunque ya lo había echo y tendría que repararlo de alguna manera.

- Ve, Aro ella también quiere que tu la vallas a ver te necesita – Dijo Marcus sacándome de mis pensamiento – puedo sentir sus sentimientos – continuo mi querido amigo.

- Gracias, amigo eso era lo que tenia pensado hacer – dije y fui hacia la habitación de Jane.

Sabía que no estaba sola y Alec estaba usando su don para hacerle como si estuviera durmiendo así que me acerque ala puerto

- Querido Alec, puedes permitirme unos minutos con Jane – dije casi en un susurro

Pero Alec me escucho perfectamente

- Claro maestro, ya me voy entonces - Alec salio de la habitación todavía usando su habilidad solo en el cuarto y se fue entonces abrí la puerta y Jane seguía en la misma posición pero ya sin Alec usando su habilidad.

Camine hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama y me arrodille enfrente de ella y le dije:

Se que me estas escuchando, si no quieres no habrás los ojos solo te quiero contar algo sabes, hace mas de 4500 años cuando te encontré a ti y Alec no me podía acercar a ti por tu sangre era muy fuerte para mi tu Jane Eras La Mía Cantante aunque creo que todavía lo eres porque algo de todavía me llama, me canta por eso le dije a Marcus que te transformara lo que sucede es que cuando un vampiro convierte a un humano lo puede ver como pareja o como un padre por eso es que tu ves a Marcus como un padre,

- Lo quiero decir con esto es que te amo Jane, Te amo mas de lo que crees.- Termine

Me desahogue en ese mismo momento me levante de ahí pero no me pude para por completo por que unas pequeñas manos me agarraron el antebrazo.

- Quédate aquí conmigo por favor – Jane me jalo hacia la cama y quedo encima de mi.

- Te Amo Aro. – dijo mi nombre se escuchaba perfecto en sus carnosos labios

- Y yo a ti Jane – suspiro y hicimos algo que los dos esperamos años para hacer fue el mejor beso su aliento era tan dulce sus la labios tan perfecto me encontraba en un éxtasis el mejor de mi vida.

"_**Ojo" próximo capitulo lemmon y POV Jane**_


	5. Extasis

_**Como ya dije el Cap es Lemmon no tan fuerte pero un poco era necesario por lo menos uno buenos gracias a **__**crazy chikle kileute**__** y **__**Sobeyda **__** por sus review espero que le gusto el cap **_

_**Disfrútenlo**_

* * *

_**POV JANE**_

Era la mujer mas feliz a pesar de estar congelada en los 14 años, lo estaba besando sentía sus labios perfectos era como todo lo que necesita podría estar con el y no pedir nada mas , ni si quiera ver sufrir a un imbecil cualquiera que era la mayor satisfacción de mi vida. Aparte de esto de estar con el, de sentir su sus labios.

- Como me ocultaste esto durante todos esto años? – dijo con su maravillosa voz cuando nos separamos un instante.

- No se – conteste sinceramente – creo que me mentía a mi misma, pero, ya no puedo mas – continúe.

- yo tampoco - contesto enseguida – Te Necesito – dijo dos segundos después

- Yo también – dije algo avergonzada el era la única persona que me podía hacer sentir así y empezamos a besarnos.

La verdad no se en que me momento los dos nos quedamos completamente sin ropa y el frotaba su miembro contra mi despacio en ese momento creía tener el cielo en mis manos a pesar de ser la vampira mas perversa de este mundo, yo tenia su cabello largo negro y perfecto entrelazado en mis manos mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos pero el los apagaba con sus labios y tomaba mis rostros con sus perfectas manos. Era la primera vez que senita esto pero, me sentía bien.

- Te amo Jane mas que a nada - lo repetía a cada momento mientras ahogaba sus gemidos contra mi pecho

En ese momento los dos llegamos al mayor éxtasis y caí sobre pecho todavía con su miembro dentro de mi se sentía tan bien que no quería que saliera de mi, su pecho se sentía tan calido era lo mejor era perfecto. No que ningún lugar de mi cuerpo por el cual no había pasado ningunos de su besos.

Mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cuello, mis hombros, mis manos, mis pequeños pechos que le encanta, en fin todo hasta mis partes quedaron bañadas por sus besos.

- Te amo Aro – dije contra su pecho y tome su mano para que viera todo que había sentido mientras.. y todo lo que sentía en este momento

- Eres todo para mi pero me falto un lugar tu preciosa frente – dijo y me plato un beso el mi frente diciendo – Sin ti Jane no hay Aro Volturi

Ya estaba acurrucada en sus brazos y dije:

- Si pudiera dormir, dormiría para siempre en tus brazos.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado con esto me despido por este año voy a subir el cap en este momento son las 12:33 del 30 para el 31 de diciembre aquí en Venezuela se les quiere de gratis Felices Fiestas!!! Besos y Abrazo **_


	6. Amor y Pequeña Reunion

_**Desde el 31 de siembre no publicaba pero aquí les traigoel sexto cap de esta humilde historia se les quiere de gratis**_

* * *

_**POV Jane**_

Me sentía perfectamente había realizado mi mas profundo y mas grande sueño, en realidad esto lo necesitaba ahora mi vida empezaba a tener otra razón para vivir pero tenia sed…

- Ya se mi amor, yo también tengo Heidi debe llegar en unos minutos – dijo Aro teniendo mi mano en la suya. Mi eterno Aro estar con el me afectaba o me favorecía, pero es que esa Jane malvada esa Jane desaparecía completamente era otra con el.

- Si voy a tener que hacer esto mas seguido – dijo con su mano entrelazada con la mia y con una sonrisa que me ilumino.

Pero el ya tenia su traje de satín negro puesto en que momento se había vestido si siempre sentí que estaba en la cama entonces me iba a levantar pero..

- No te vistas, estas perfecta así por favor... – dijo tan dulcemente acababa de escuchar de su preciosa y perfecta boca que yo era perfecta si fuera una insignificante humana tuviera la cara roja pero no deseaba hacerlo por que en este momento lo que mas quería era seguir siendo vampira para tenerlo a mi.

- Siempre seré tuyo Jane – dijo el, seguía tomando mi mano – Ey, suéltame aci sabes lo que estoy pensando – dije y no me di cuenta pero hice un puchero.

- No!, quiero saber todo lo que piensas acerca de mi – dijo y entonces me enfoque en todo lo que sentía por el, mi amor, las caricias que me daba, sus palabras, la forma en que me sentí cuando le dijo a Carlisle aquellas palabras "algo me dice que mi amor esta todavía en este mundo" y me sonrío termine diciendo en mi mente "Te amo Aro!!".

- Eso es lo que siento por t….- me interrumpió con un beso demasiado apasionado sentía sus labios conectarse con los míos, eran los únicos labios que había besado pero eran los perfectos para mi y en ese instante empecé a oler que venían los humanos... pero, si no hubiera tenido tanta sed me hubiera podido quedar con el todo el día.

- Vamos – dije – Claro vístete – dijo aro con una sonrisa picara.

Me vestí a una velocidad impresionante era la mas rápida de los Volturis y después de mi venia, Alec mi hermano como tomara lo mío con Aro espero que bien pero no se.

Salimos de la Habitación agarrados de la manos pero serios mientras teníamos las manos entrelazadas a cada segundo le decía "Te Amo Aro" y el daba una pequeña sonrisa, cuando llegamos a la salón principal donde estaba toda la guardia y lo demás al mismo momento venían entrando los insignificantes humanos, en ese mismo momento mi amado Aro y yo nos soltamos mientras todos fuimos todo en busca de sangre.

Me abalance sobre un imbecil humano que tendría unos 45 años y me veía con cara de pánica di una pequeña sonrisa pero, para lo único que servia era para alimentarnos. Terminamos y Félix, Demetri, Afton se llevaron los cuerpos a la hoguera subterránea donde quemamos a los idiotas que no alimentaban.

Cuando Volvieron Félix, Demetri y Afton. Ya estábamos completos y Aro empezó a hablar.

- Bueno, mis queridos amigos – empezó – vamos a hablar sobre lo que nuestro amigo Carlisle nos dijo.

- Aro, no será que Carlisle no esta engañando y son ellos los que nos quieren quitar nuestro merecido trono – dijo Caius

- Caius mi hermano Carlisle es nuestro mejor amigo no nos dañaría y yo lo se mas que nadie – dijo mi querido aro en respuesta a la acusación de Caius.

- Eso es verdad Caius – dijo Marcus mientra aro asentía

- Bueno, lo que sucederá es que vamos a tener que hablar continua mente con Carlisle para saber cuantos seguirán convirtiendo nuestro querido amigos rumanos, también cuando pretender venir a nuestra cas apara recibirlos como se merecen – dijo Aro mirándome a lo cual sonreí - Y convertir a Gianna seria de gran ayuda y espero que tenga algún don, aunque, igual será de ayuda si no lo posee así que quien desea hacerlo? – pregunto Aro muy amablemente

- Yo lo Hare y yo mismo le doy la noticia – dijo Marcus con una mediana sonrisa

- Marcus puedes darme tu mano – dijo Aro con respeto y Marcus le extendió la mano

- No lo escondas… - dijo Aro y se concentro – Esta bien Marcus tu lo Haras, espero que esto sea para bien y que tu te sientas bien después de tanto tiempo – finalizo Aro.

* * *

_**Por q creen que Marcus decidió convertí a Gianna?**_

_**Gracias, a las chicas que dejan sus reviews espero sigan leyendo la historia que poco a poco va teniendo mas intensidad.**_


End file.
